Prompt Response
by angelofjoy
Summary: A collection of Carguments and moment of Ohana to break down the walls of my writers block - thanks to Kylen my Beta. Staring Danny and Steve, with appearances by everyone in between.
1. Blood In The Water

**A/N: In an attempt to help me overcome my writers block my beta, Kylen, offered to give me some writing assignments. This is what happened…another new story set.**

**Enjoy!**

_**A Danny/Steve cargument with Kono in the back seat with Danny, doing some sort of first aid while Steve drives them to the hospital, so yes, Danny's ranting has a purpose.**_

Blood in the Water

"Would you put your shirt back on?" Steve asked as he drove – a little too quickly - through the streets of Honolulu.

"I have to stop the bleeding," Danny stated frantically as he wrapped his damp shirt around Kono's foot and didn't pay any attention to Steve's speed, which was out of character for Daniel Williams.

Kono rolled her eyes from her place across the back seat, with three surfboards between her and Danny, and her leg elevated up almost over her head.

"It's not that bad," Kono stated as she tried to move to sit properly in the cramped back seat.

"I have a first aid kit in the trunk. Do you want me to pull over and get it out for you?" Steve asked.

"No, just keep driving! We have to get Kono to the hospital before she bleeds out."

"She's not going to bleed out!" both Kono and Steve shouted.

"You don't know that!" Danny yelled back at them. "I saw the bone; it's as deep as the bone!"

"It doesn't even hurt that much!" Kono said and looked passed the surfboards and into the trunk. "I think I can reach the first aid kit from here – I can see it."

"Don't bother," Steve stated as he eyed his partner in the rearview mirror, "Danny's shirt is already acting as a bandage. You may as well not waste any of my good supplies when he's already scarified his shirt for you."

Kono half chuckled, half groaned, as Danny shot her a disapproving glare.

"You could have been shark food had we left you there in the ocean bleeding all over!" Danny ranted. "How did you not noticed that your foot was sliced wide open and bleeding all over the place?"

"I noticed when I saw the blood on my board," Kono said with a shrug, "you're the one that had a freak out and insisted I go to the hospital."

"In Danny's defense, it looks like it needs stitches."

"I'm not denying that it does, but it's nothing that Danny should be panicking about." Kono retorted as she looked at Steve in the rear view mirror. "I mean, it's my foot and I'm not panicking. I'm more interested to know how it happened. I swear I didn't feel a thing, and it looks like a clean cut. I wonder what I did."

"I was panicking because you were 'chumming' the waters with your own blood, and didn't even know it, while Steve and I were out there in the water with you. I don't want to be shark bait, thank you very much!" Danny stated.

"If that were the case, why are you still panicking?" Kono asked and folded her arms over her chest as she glared across the back seat at Danny.

"Because, now you are bleeding all over my car, and my shirt," Danny huffed.

"Again, there is a first aid kit in the trunk!" Steve stated. "The ruined shirt and the bleeding all over the truck could have been avoided back on the beach before you hustled Kono into the car and demanded that I step on it!"

"It's too late for that now, we're almost at Kings." Danny stated as he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Thank God!" Kono said with an overly exaggerated sigh. "I need to get out of this car and away from you!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Danny, you're idea of help – even though you mean well – is annoying as hell," Steve said as he pulled the car to a stop. "Now, you can stay in the car because you don't have a shirt to wear into that public establishment!"

"I can reach one of your shirts in the trunk!" Danny retorted.

Steve rolled his eyes and watched as Danny pulled on a plain white T-Shirt that was slightly too big for him.

"Is this what you two do, day in and day out, when you get into this car together?" Kono asked as Steve helped her out of the backseat – via the driver's side door.

"What, you mean Danny's ranting?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I don't rant!"

"You do too, all the time!"

"How have you two not killed each other? I mean, come on, you get into a car together and you're armed, it wouldn't be hard to just shoot him and end the misery all together." Kono said to Steve as she leaned on his arm and hopped on one foot to the entrance to the hospital – with her other foot bandaged to the knee with Danny's shirt.

"I don't have to take this!" Danny stated as he leaned on the Camaro.

"You can stay and pout in the car," Steve said over his shoulder as he and Kono continued their slow progress toward the hospital.

"I don't pout!"

"Yes you do - All the time!"


	2. The Office Is A Crime Scene

**A/N: Mele Kalikimaka Everyone**

** As this year draws to a close, and thankfully so, I am trying to bring a little joy back into my life. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my stories all year and for being so supportive through all my drama. I can't thank you enough. **

** As previously mentioned this set of stories is a prompt set from my Beta Kylen, and technically this is the third prompt in the set, but the second has some issues and because Christmas is literally just around the corner, I wanted to get this one posted instead. It is not a cargument, or a rant, but it is a moment for the whole Five-O crew and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as Kylen did when she read it! **

** So Happy Holidays to all of you and may the New Year bring light, laughter and love to all of you!**

** Enjoy!**

_**Secret Santa in the H 5-O office**_

The Office Is A Crime Scene

"Whoa, wait, what is going on here?" Steve stated as he stopped his friends from following him into the office.

"What's wrong with it?" Kono asked as she looked around Steve and in through the office doors.

"Oh no, we absolutely cannot go in there, it's been attacked…by glitter and tinsel," Danny said sarcastically. "Watch out for elves and a fat man in a red suit – Not Kamekona. Put out an APB on Saint Nick - not little. He's of Russian descent, large, white hair, belly that jiggles like a bowl full of jelly, long beard – of course that's the popularly imagined description of the jolly man – thank you Coke. Other possible descriptions include - but are not limited to - man in long coat with beard and leading a donkey, older gentleman filling socks with candy or coal, and man in sleigh, with eight reindeer. Kono, write this down." Danny added. "Our office perpetrators are long gone, people, I think it's safe to go in. Watch your step for reindeer feces and mind the holly, it's sharp - beautiful but poisons if injected. No one stand in a door way too long, you'll have to kiss whoever comes near you – I'll stand next to Kono at all times to stay safe – and we had better call for back up. Right Now. Get Fong down here with his crew, this is officially a crime scene…a tacky Christmas crime!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Someone went all out," Chin Ho stated as he walked on through the office leaving everyone behind. "These are not cheap decoration, and there are presents – for all of us, and Fong, and Max."

"That doesn't make any sense," Steve stated as he rushed forward.

"Because you were sure that if it wasn't one of us, that it had to be Fong or Max, and because Max seems to be the one that always goes all out for Halloween, you assumed that he would go all out for Christmas too." Danny said as he walked around admiring the decorations that hung from everywhere and the tree that had magically appeared near the smart table with beautiful green and red bobbles all over it. "But you see, Steven, there is a problem when you assume shit – you make an ass out of you and me."

"If Kamekona were our Secret Santa, then there would be his face on at least something, and I haven't seen the big guy's mug yet." Kono reasoned.

"Ruled out as a suspect," Chin nodded and carried on pulling gifts from under the tree.

"There is something here for Catherine, Kamekona, Adam, Gabby, Duke, Governor D – No really, the tag says Governor D." Steve stated as he was passed presents, by Chin, and he piled them up on top of the smart table."

"Well that's confusing… that rules out all of our friends – our Ohana – because why would you put presents for yourself under the tree?" Danny asked.

"To distract us, to lead us off the trail," Steve stated, "it was you, wasn't it Danny?"

"Grace, Grace, Grace," Chin stated as he pulled presents from the back of the tree and handed them to Steve.

"I am not your Secret Santa." Danny said with a shake of his head, and he was serious. "I can't afford decorations like this, and I'm not this enthusiastic about Christmas to begin with." He added as he motioned around the room to the Christmas wonderland that the office had become.

"True, you can hardly pull off a Halloween costumes, why would I even think you could pull off something as well as this. It has a woman's touch, Kono, it was you, wasn't it?" Steve asked.

"Normally, I'd take offence, but he's right," Danny stated. "My money is also on Kono. She has a rich boyfriend. She's got a girly side, even if she is one of the guys, and she said she went surfing this morning but I bet that was a cover to be here doing this!"

"I was surfing this morning," Kono stated, "and no, it wasn't me – and just because I have a rich boyfriend, doesn't mean he let's me spend all his money."

"But he really does. Doesn't he?" Danny asked accusingly but with a hit of sarcasm and a smile.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Kono laughed. "The point is, I didn't do this – I wish I had, but it wasn't me either."

"Ho, ho, oh…" Max stated as he walked into the office, followed shortly after by Adam, and carrying a bag and wearing a Santa hat. "Someone beat me to it."

"So this wasn't you?" Steve asked in confusion.

"No, I thought I might get here and leave these for you, or at least watch you open your gifts if you were already in the office, but I see that the Christmas elves have already visited."

"They left something for you as well, Max," Steve stated and held out a present to the shocked and surprised medical examiner.

"I also have something for you, Max," Danny said as he turned toward his office.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Steve stated as he spun on his partner.

"If it truly was me, why would I have presents stashed in my office?" Danny asked as if the answer were perfectly clear as crystal.

"Good point," Steve sighed.

"Wait a minute, he's lying!" Kono stated and pointed at Danny as she caught the smirk as he turned to flee toward his office. "I saw it, that twinkle, it was there. The holiday spirit! It was Danny!"

"How did you pull this off, admit it, you are the Secret Santa." Steve stated as he dashed across the office and blocked Danny's way.

"I am not the Secret Santa. I'm merely the elf that made it all possible. It was Grace's idea and she enlisted Gabby, Catherine and Duke to help her pull it off – and Stanley's money that he is trying to buy her love with, so I had no problem letting her do what she did. I merely unlocked the office last night while Gabby and Cat and Grace flooded in and Duke and his officers stood guard so that you didn't catch on."

"Catherine was on base all night," Steve stated in shock.

"She lied."

"Duke was on duty," Chin stated.

"He lied."

"Grace is in Vegas with Rachel and Stanley," Steve countered.

"No she's not," Grace stated and peeked out of Danny's office wearing a full elf costume.

"We did everything we could to keep you off our trail. We knew that you would figure it out sooner or later, but I've been a detective long enough to know what is obvious and what would create the perfect crime – not to mention, I'm a damn good actor and I had you believing it wasn't me. We had you going pretty good for a minute there." Danny said with a smile.

"And now it's time for presents!" Grace stated as Charlie Fong and Kamekona appeared at the door.

"What about Gabby, Catherine and Governor D?" Steve asked with a laugh as he knelt down before Grace and gave her a big hug.

"Duke is fetching the Governor, and Gabby and Catherine have been in your office the whole time and you didn't even notice." Grace stated and Steve jumped, and caught the two women peering out of his office through the semi shut blinds.

"You didn't think I would just leave Grace here in the office by herself did you?" Danny asked as Steve turned on him.

"I guess not."

"Pulled the wool over your eyes," Danny stated with a laugh, "and I think this Secret Santa business is probably the best part about Christmas. The look on your face, from the very moment you set eyes on the office, made it all worth while."


	3. What Happens When We Are Worried

**A/N: Hey everyone, just another little prompt that was backlogged and I felt like you deserved this.**

**Actually this is a second take on the first prompt. After Kylen read the first one she told me she had wanted to see Danny injured so I wrote her a second one.**

_**A Danny/Steve cargument with Kono in the back seat with Danny, doing some sort of first aid while Steve drives them to the hospital, so yes, Danny's ranting has a purpose.**_

What Happens When We Are Worried

"Would you put your shirt back on?" Steve asked as he drove – a little too quickly - through the streets of Honolulu.

Panic had set in, but he didn't want his friends to see it or hear it in his voice, and so, as a coping mechanism, he egged Danny on.

"I didn't take it off, Kono did," Danny said sarcastically from the back seat as he looked angrily at his partner in the review mirror, "along with my mangled vest and my belt. At this rate, she's gonna have me naked in no time! Are you jealous? And why are you worried about me, mister we can't wait for back up we have to move now? You should be paying attention to the road and that ambulance that is carrying Chin to who knows what hospital before he dies of his injuries."

"He's not going to die!" Steve huffed but he was worried – very worried.

"You don't know that," Danny countered. "You don't know that his injuries - which are worse then any of ours - are going to cause permanent damage or death! You can say that he'll be fine, but you can't guarantee it. You're not his doctor, so please don't pretend that you are," Danny ranted and failed his arms, making it difficult for Kono to proceed with her nursing.

"Yeah, but I can, and I'm telling you right now that Chin is going to be okay – he has to be okay!" Kono stated as she pulled at the back panel, of the back seat, of the Camaro and it fell forward. She then disappeared into the darkness of the trunk.

"What the hell is she doing?" Steve asked and then just narrowly missed an amber light as it turned red and he pealed through the intersection after the speeding ambulance.

"You might want to hit the emergency lights," Danny grumbled as he braced himself against the side of the car and random items of Steve's arsenal fell into the back seat around him.

"They're on!" Steve yelled and turned again to avoid the pile up of traffic before him. "What is Kono doing? She's going to get hurt, and she is the only one that didn't get hurt today. I'd like to see her sit and fasten her seatbelt or she can't blame me for her injuries."

"Yes she can. You're the one driving like a maniac!" Danny scolded.

"I'm trying to find the goddamn first aid kit you claim is back here to stop Danny's bleeding!" Kono stated with only her feet visible in the back seat. "But you've got so much crap stashed back here, I'm struggling."

"Told you its all crap!" Danny stated.

"It's _all_ useful stuff," Steve retorted.

"Here, use this flashlight," Danny stated and tapped Kono's ass with the instrument that had rolled free of its place in the trunk.

"Thank you," Kono stated as she popped her head out and then dove back into the trunk.

"I'm using my good shirt to stop my own bleeding," Danny grumbled as he held onto the drive side head rest to steady himself in the back seat. "Didn't I say this was going to be a bad day? Didn't I call it before we even left the office to chase down those two punks that you assured me would be routine in every way possible. You did, don't deny it McGarrett, you said we would be fine. You said, and I quote, 'they're just kids', but I called it and now look at me! I'm bleeding my own blood, Steven. Blood is meant to stay on the inside, but no, I got shot again, and it's your fault, McGarrett!"

"I'm bleeding too!" Steve yelled as he turned slightly to show off the tightly bandaged spot on the top of his right bicep. "EMT said it would hold until I got to a hospital but there is still a great need for stitches as I've been shot as well! So stop your whining, we're going to be fine, and it doesn't hurt that bad!"

"You are in for a world of hurt when I get through with you!"

"You're already giving me a headache, isn't that enough?"

"Found it!" Kono stated as she back out of the dark trunk, fell to her knees on the floor of the back seat and then slammed the back seat panel back into place before she tried to assess Danny's injuries the best she could.

"How was I supposed to know that those two little shits - under age hooligans - were going to have guns?" Steve asked angrily. "We were just going in to question them!"

"You need to learn a thing or two about law enforcement," Kono stated with her back to Steve as she slammed gauze into Danny's wound. "Never underestimate your suspect. That's how people get killed. Routine traffic stops or just by flashing a badge at the wrong, unstable, person and blam, you're being shot at. The proof is right here, Danny got shot, you got shot and Chin got shot – Chin got it worse then any of us."

"Danny was grazed by that bullet. His bullet proof vest caught most of it. The EMT said he wouldn't even need stitches!" Steve stated and took another very sharp corner. "Now, I was shot. The bullet peeled away layers of my skin without any protection to my arms and I'm still driving. You don't hear me whining. So everyone stop your complaining and let me concentrate on the road!"

"Can I graze him with another bullet and see how he likes it?" Danny asked Kono angrily.

"No, unfortunately, you can't. You ran out of ammunition at the scene," Kono said sarcastically, "but lucky for you, the back up showed up in the nick of time, no thanks to Steve."

"Oh so I'm the big bad guy today?"

"Yes!" Both Kono and Danny yelled.

Steve slammed on the breaks, tossing both Danny and Kono into the seats before them.

"Hey, watch it, injured people back here!" Danny yelled.

"The Ambo stopped!" Steve stated over his shoulder.

"And I think your bleeding has too," Kono said as she gently moved some of the gauze.

"Oh happy day," Danny stated as Steve got out of the driver seat and Danny pushed the seat forward so that he too could climb out as well. "Next time I get shot, I am so shooting you just so you can see what it's like." Danny growled at his partner.

"I know what it's like," Steve stated, "I was shot too!" he added and motioned to his bloody arm.

"You two can deal with whatever this is later, for now Chin is the only one that matters to me." Kono stated as she took off running toward the hospital's main entrance. "Please resolve the marital dispute and leave all the negativity at the door. Chin isn't going to need that right now." She mocked and disappeared into the hospital.

"I really thought it was going to be routine," Steve confessed. "I didn't think that a pair of thirteen-year-old children, with misdemeanor priors, were going to have guns - let alone the weapons that they had."

"I know you did," Danny sighed and untangled his wrinkled and stained shirt, and threw it back on, "but there really isn't anything routine about our profession. The sooner you learn that, the sooner people will stop getting hurt, and I know that you started this argument to hide the fact that you are worried about Chin – I am too, so I played along. Now let's get that shoulder of yours looked at."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, Steven, you've been shot!"


	4. I Blame You

**A/N: In honor of last nights amazing episode and the prospects of yet another one tonight, I have decided to put out this little prompt response, just to get everybody excited, or maybe I'm just fueling the Five-O insanity that seems to be sweeping…well me.**

_**Danny and Steve changing a flat tire on the Camaro, with a broken jack and no cell service.**_

I Blame You

"You have got to be kidding me!" Steve yelled in frustration as Danny paced by the side of the road, with his cell raised about his head, as he tried desperately to find a viable signal.

"I got nothing." Danny sighed and nearly threw his phone at the rocks that were lined up, in a perfect row, at the side of the highway, where the Camaro had come to a stop.

"No cell service and faulty equipment, you've really done it this time, Daniel," Steve stated angrily.

"Are you blaming this on me, because if I'm not mistaken, you were the one that didn't listen when I told you to swerve away from the two by four in the middle of the highway with nails sticking out of it? I would have though something in that strand of words that I had managed to form into a cohesive sentence would have sunk in, but clearly, seeing as you hit the board anyway, something didn't register. Tell me, Steven, which part of 'Watch out for those nails' did you not understand? Watch? Nails? Maybe the slapping of deflating rubber on the highway isn't something you hear often, but sure, I'll take the blame. It's all my fault that you don't listen to me when I talk to you."

"You ever hear the story of the boy who cried wolf?" Steve asked as he towered over his seething partner. "The boy told the towns folk that there was a wolf so that he could get attention, but when a real wolf showed up the town's people didn't believe him and he got eaten!"

"I know the story," Danny growled.

"You are that boy!" Steve yelled.

"When I speak, you should listen, because if you did we wouldn't end up stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire."

"Well maybe if you paid attention to the equipment that we need to fix little issues like this, we wouldn't be stranded."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The jack you had in the trunk, it broke when I tried to use it. If you'd shut your trap for two seconds and come and give me a hand, maybe we could change this tire and get back to civilization!"

"What do I look like - the Incredible Hulk? How am I supposed to give you a hand if the jack broken? Do you want me to just bend down and lift the car up? Maybe if someone didn't keep all this shit in the trunk of my car, I would be able to check on the equipment that I do have in the event of a flat tire or an emergency, but no, we have snorkels and scuba gear and flash grenades and satellite phone all over the place, but we can hardly get the spare tire out of the car to change it, let alone find the tire irons and the car jack!"

"Did you say satellite phone?" Steve asked as he rushed to the back of the car.

"I did say satellite phone," Danny stated as he handed the device to Steve.

"See, it's a good thing I keep your car well stocked," Steve stated as he placed the phone against his ear to make the call.

"Hey, I found it, so clearly I'm the one who's better prepared in this situation because you forgot it was even there, and if you were so good, and prepared, and wise, why didn't you check the jack that you knew was in the trunk? Better yet, how did you _forget_ there was a satellite phone in the trunk? This whole argument could have been avoided if you paid attention to the stuff you have stashed away in my car!"

"Shh, I'm calling for help," Steve said and waved Danny away.

"Now he listens to me and calls for back up," Danny stated in aggravation. "At least something finally stuck."


	5. Kono's Wrath

**A/N Hello Everyone, and welcome to anything hilarious edition of Rachelle must have been drunk when she wrote this. Enjoy!**

**p.s. Can you catch the hidden reference to Monty Python? Ni!**

_**A date of Kono's ruined by Chin, Steve and Danny.**_

Kono's Wrath - or - How To Mind Your Own Business.

Kono's face grew increasingly red over the course of the dinner she had been sharing with Adam. In his mind, it was the wine, or perhaps she was embarrassed by all of his romantic talk, but it reality it was because Kono had caught a glimpse of something strange, and progressively, it got weirder as the evening went on, until she knew exactly what she was dealing with. She was not amused, but covered it as best as she could – for Adam's sake.

First, a shrub on the patio had moved, and not moved as in fluttered under the breeze off the moon lit ocean, no, it actually moved two feet from its original spot in the corner. Then it moved again, inching its way closer and closer to Adam - who's back, had been turned to the scene all evening and he remained oblivious.

As it drew nearer, Kono began to see other thing happening to the wandering shrubbery. It was clearly a fake plant, unlike the rest of the foliage that lined the patio, and it wasn't even a very good looking fake plant. It was a wretched example of terrible fabric foliage and wire stems – none of which are indigenous to Hawaii.

Then she noticed that it had a foot - a foot that accidentally popped out and popped back in again, from underneath the decorative pot. And then, as it inched ever closer to the table, Kono caught something else. She saw two eyes, surrounded by black and green makeup, and as those eyes locked on hers they shut tightly and the plant refused to move any further, but she knew what was happening, and she knew those eyes.

From there, the night went down hill. Kono tried her best to stay engaged with her date - a man who remained completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. But it was hard for Kono to deal with, because every time she looked away, the shrub caught her eyes, literally, and then its eye closed again.

But this wasn't half of the terribly obvious intrusion, no, because Kono had caught the familiar scent of a shampoo that she had only ever smelled on one man before, and even though he wasn't directly within her vicinity, she had made him out as well.

On their way into the restaurant, and then out onto the patio, Kono and Adam had made their way past the bar, and it was there that she had first smelled the familiar scent, but she had thought nothing of it, at first, because of all the people at the bar there was only one man, and he was munching contently on peanuts and sipping from a drink that would have appalled the person for whom the scent reminded her.

The drink was pink - for God's sake - with bright cherries in it. Surely, Danny would never stoop to that low. Surely, if he ever did, he would understand that he would be up for ridicule for the rest of his life - after the initial and very violent anger had worn off. Kono was certain that she had never seen the dark haired, hawaiian shirt wearing, lei sporting, Cosmo drinking man before in her life and she had chalked that up to it being a mainland thing - the shampoo that is.

But, as the evening went on, and as Adam continued to say beautifully romantic things to her, that made her blush - and made the cop in her sick at the display - Kono heard the sound that could only be one man as he cursed at the baseball team that was on the television over the bar. Then her eyes shot up, and the man at the bar flinched as if he had been stabbed by millions of daggers in his back.

Suddenly the shirt looked oddly familiar and way too tight for that man's broad shoulders – could it possibly be one of Chin's shirts? And, as her eyes wandered from her date again, as they were drawn away from the slowly fleeing shrub, she could swear that the hair on the top of that man's head was fake. It didn't sit right on that man's head. It was too shiny and too, well, fake. And then, as if it weren't obvious now, the man shifted in his seat and the pant leg of his cream coloured slacks rose just enough that Kono caught a glimpse at a pair of brown and purple and green striped socks - socks she had help Grace pick out for his birthday.

Furious now, Kono had to excuse herself from the table. She bat her eyes at her date, in her best attempt at seduction and saving the remainder of her ruined evening - having used her detective skills through the whole dinner and that was surely not what dinner on your day off was supposed to be like. As she walked past the shrub she kicked it, as stealthily as she could because Adam was following her with his eyes, and _it_ knew.

Once she had rounded the corner, and peeked back to make sure that Adam had turned back to his glass of wine, and staring out at the beautiful ocean and all the stars, she sneaked back around the bar - behind the man in the hawaiian shirt and drinking the Cosmo - and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off the barstool where he had been sitting.

"Ow, ow, Uncle, ow, Kono I give up!" Danny protested as he as dragged away and hushed once they had disappeared by the washrooms.

Fire flashed in her eyes as she nearly twisted Danny to his knees - the man was crumpling at the pain the beautiful woman was causing - as she plucked the earwig right out of his ear and pushed him to the ground.

"Chin Ho Kelly, where the hell are you?" Kono asked angrily as she held the earwig to her mouth and then to her ear.

"Parking Lot." Came the answer.

"Steven J. McGarrett, quit acting the fool and get out of that stupid disguise!"

"We're sorry Kono," Danny stated from his place on the floor at her feet.

"Of all the juvenile, irresponsible, infuriating things to do, you crash my date, and not just by showing up, by trying to pretend you aren't even here. Like I'm one of your suspects, and what, you thought I would get it? Like I don't know all your tricks? Like I haven't learned from the best? I had to see your stupid little antics? Really, Danny, a cosmopolitan and a wig, you thought that would fool me?" Kono practically yelled as she ripped the wig off Danny's head.

"Why am I the one getting the brunt of all this?" Danny whined. "It wasn't even my idea."

"Because you are the unlucky one that I was able to get my hands on," Kono stated as she towered over Danny and pushed him back to the ground as he tried to get up. "And because McGarrett is cowering in a corner in a fucking flower pot! I swear McGarrett, if you don't end this charade right now, I will make a scene in the middle of this restaurant as I overturn your ass." She yelled into the earwig.

"Okay, okay, I'm off the patio."

"Did Adam see you?"

"No, I bolted from behind him when you started yelling."

"Chin Ho, you show your guilty face to me, right now!" Kono ordered into the ear bud as Steve came around the corner, like a dog with his tail between his legs, and helped Danny off the ground.

Chin entered through the kitchen exit and stood with the other two men.

"Do you see this face?" Kono asked once all three men stood before her with their eyes to the ground.

They nodded.

"Does this face look happy to you?" she asked. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"Yes Auntie," Steve and Chin stated - Danny remained silent.

"Does this face look happy to you?" she asked again and all three men shook their heads.

"If I ever catch you crashing another one of my dates, I swear you will have more then sore ears to deal with. This is my life and you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot go out with. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Now march yourselves out there and apologize to Adam!" she ordered.

"But he's still oblivious!" Steve stated in protest.

"Not for long, because I am going to make you feel as foolish as you've made yourselves look. Now march!" She ordered and pointed toward the table.

Adams eyes grew wide at the site that manifested itself before him. Steve was in full camouflage, with fake foliage and all. Danny was wearing flowers, real ones around his neck, and the remains of a hair net that had once been covered by his wig which Kono had yanked off his head. And Chin had a clear plastic wire coming out of his ear and disappearing into the back of his bullet proof vest, and he was wearing black from head to toe – why he was wearing a vest Kono didn't even want to try and figure that one out.

"We haven't got all night," Kono stated angrily as she tapped one high healed foot against the marble patio and crossed her arms.

"We're sorry we were doing surveillance on your date with Kono. It won't ever happen again." Danny stated, and with a swift kick, with her pointed heal, Kono sent them on their way and sat down at the table once more with a huff.

"What just happened?" Adam asked in shock and disbelief.

"It would seem I am fifteen again, with three overly protective brothers, who happen to like to play dress up."

"I don't understand," Adam stated, "have they been here the whole time?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now, to really get under their skin, why don't you take me back to your place?"

Adam smirked and obeyed.


	6. You Have To Go

**A/N: So after the hilarity that I gave you with Kono's Wrath, the next few prompts are probably going to be really kind of dark and angsty. There is no comedy in this one. Sorry, I'll try to get back to the light hearted stuff soon. **

**Much love to all of you who have been so wonderful for commenting and following this prompt set. It means the world to me! Thank you a million times!**

_**Something involving Danny and Grace and maybe Steve**_

You _Have_ To Go

"Listen Grace, I need you to be brave. I need you to do exactly what I say, and I need you to trust me," Danny said as he knelt down, in full riot gear, and looked into his daughters eyes.

Grace trembled from head to toe in the mish mash of equipment Danny had pulled together – including his Five-O issued Kevlar vest, which he had secured to her torso as tightly as he could manage for a piece of equipment that wasn't meant for a child.

"Daddy, I'm worried," Grace said and there were tears, huge tracts of tears, running down her cheeks. "Why are these people here?"

The people in question were a family of mobsters who had, in a twist of fate, found out where the Detective and his family had moved to. Back in New Jersey, and although Danny had never intended to run from his problems, he had left the feud unresolved when he had packed up all of his belongings and his life, and moved to Hawaii to be closer to his daughter. Now they had come, hell bent on revenge for the son who had been caught in the cross fire and died because Danny had shot him.

"They are here because they want revenge," Danny said, "it's a long story Grace, and you don't need to know the particulars. Just know that I have to get you out of here and to safety."

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"I know, baby, I know. I am too - I'm scared - really scared - but I need you to be brave. Can you be brave?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded.

"Okay, here's what I need you to do. I need you to go with Uncle Steve, and I need the two of you to get as far away from here as possible, because the bad men - the ones that think they can get to me - are really here to get at you. So I need you to go. I need you to stay with Steve and I need you to be very brave."

"But Danny, I'm not leaving you here like this," Steve stated as he too was dressed down in full riot gear but it was only the two of them and the little girl hauled up in the house.

"Steve, you need to get Grace out of here." Danny stated and there was darkness and desperation in his eyes. "You need to do this for me. Go out the back way, stick to the bushes and get Grace as far away from this place as you can. I will hold them off as long as I can to cause a distraction. I'll be fine on my own until Kono and Chin get here with back up. But you need to get Grace to safety. Go to Kamekona, get in his helicopter and fly away Steve. Get my child off this island until I contact you to give you the all clear. I want you to become a ghost."

"But Danny, they want you and they want you dead," Steve stated.

Grace gasped.

"I'm not going to give up without a fight, and I'll not have my child - my life and my breath - anywhere near this place when everything goes to pot - do you understand what I am saying to you. I don't believe that they want me dead, but they may settle for that and leave Grace alone. They want me to suffer. They want me to feel what they felt when I killed their son – brother," Danny explained as he covered Grace's ears with his hands. "This is not going to end well for one side, and which ever side that is, you need to be as far away from it as you can get, because Grace cannot be here. I'll give myself up to these people before I let anything happen to her."

"Daddy, you can't! They'll kill you and I need you!" Grace sobbed.

"Monkey, I'm going to do everything in my power to end this, once and for all, and these people will never come after us again, but I can't do that if I know you are here because I can't let anything happen to you. I just can't. So you have to go. You have to go so that I know you are safe. You have to take Steve's hand and you have to make him go and I need you to take care of Steve if anything happens to me and he will take care of you. Do you understand?"

Grace nodded tearfully as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Everything is going to be okay," Danny whispered. "You believe me don't you?" he asked and looked into his little girls eyes. "Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are on their way. They will help. This will soon be over and then you can come home."

Grace nodded again.

"Come on, Uncle Steve," Grace stated as she broke away from her father, "we have to go, now."

"I'm not leaving," Steve stated as the little girl took his hand.

"Steve, this guy is like my Wo Fat and if you were in my situation, I'd do this for you. Now please, I'm begging you, get Grace to safety. Please," Danny pleaded.

The internal turmoil that Steve went through was written all over his face, but he could see the same turmoil in his friend's, and then, as if the severity of the situation hit him, as the sound of movement around the house struck Steve in the heart, he grabbed Grace as tightly as he could and disappeared into the darkness as the first shots were fired.

**A/N Yes I am leaving it there, but do not fret, in the next prompt you will know what happens to Danny. Dun, dun, dah!**


	7. Just Fine

**A/N: This prompt was so vague, and yet Kylen gave me this with the previous prompt. Technically the previous prompt was after this one but when I looked at them and tried to write them in that order, I didn't like what I came up with and felt like it wasn't anything new. So I moved things around, and had a two part prompt. This is the conclusion to the 'You **_**have**_** to go'. Hope you like it!**

_**Danny getting shot**_

Just Fine

Steve moved stealthily through the mangled home. The structure was dark and smelled of gun powder, latex, and blood, but it had been days since it had seen any action - any negative action. The perimeter of the house had been taped off, the yellow caution tape flapping in the breeze that came off the water, as Steve waited for a moment before taking matters into his own hands and sneaking in the same way he had escaped.

Little to no information came his way after days of waiting for a sign. Nothing. His team had ways of contacting him, but still there was nothing. It was probably strategic, but still, leaving Steve in the dark – without word – was enough to force him into action.

The police weren't reporting anything more then a domestic stand off claimed the lives of ten men, hostile and law enforcement, but no names had been released. Nothing came out of Jersey either, as he combed through internet files and databases before deciding to return to the scene of the crime.

For two days he had been in hiding, after finally settling on the island of Ni'ihau - seeking sanctuary among the locals away from any modernity that might be able to give away their location.

Steve had promised to leave, promised to get Grace to safety, but he had no idea as to how far Danny wanted them to go, and so, on the first night as he loaded Grace into the helicopter and took off, he flew to Maui, but by day break he thought it was too close to Oahu and so he took off again. Wanting to stay within the Hawaiian chain, he landed once more on Ni'ihau and begged the locals to help him hide - just for a few days - and it worked at the first sight of the sobbing child at his side.

Grace cried the whole time they were alone – and isolated - and Steve did everything in his power to reassure her, but her fear and her worry was too much for an eleven year old to take, and so he held her, and he rocked her, and he let her cry herself to sleep as he waited with a satellite phone always within reach - with the same worry for whatever news he could receive from his friends.

Finally, on the third day without word from anyone, Steve took matters into his own hands. Leaving Grace with his mother, who had flown in at the drop of a hat to assist, Steve took off again and returned to Oahu determined to get whatever information he could find, and the first place, as with all cases, he decided that the scene of the crime would be where he would start.

After spending hour in surveillance of the house, watching police officers and crime scene techs come and go - combing the yard, picking through the grass and printing what he was sure was the entire exterior of the house - the lab techs and the police presence moved on for the night as the sun began to fade and Steve decided it was time for him to move in.

Inside the house, the things that had once been Danny's were mangled and messed up. This wasn't like the time he had broken into his father's house to investigate that murder, no, this was far more gruesome. Everything looked like it had been tossed, broken, shot at, whatever could happen in a battle it had happened in the house. Steve could make out blood pools that hadn't been completely cleaned up and his heart sank. This was harder, everything that he saw in the house pointed at the idea that Danny didn't make it out of there alive, and at that realization, Steve's stomach rose into his throat.

How was he to tell Danny's daughter?

How was he going to give her up to Rachel once she was told that Danny was dead?

How was he going to carry on without his best friend?

"He's alive you know." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Steve asked and drew his weapon. "This is a crime scene."

"A closed crime scene, Steve, and you've broken into it." Kono said as she stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight that streamed in through one of the windows - though the glass had been shot to smithereens, it still hadn't been boarded up.

"Did I trip an alarm?" Steve asked.

"No, Chin and I have been taking shifts, waiting, because we knew that you would eventually show up here, because no one but us knows where Danny is being kept." Kono explained.

"How bad is it?" Steve asked as his eyes swept the damage that had been done in the house and he knew that whatever Kono had to say wasn't going to be good - but she had said he was alive, so things were better then what Steve had concluded only moments before.

"It's bad," Kono said softly as she came forward and touched Steve arm. "He has a head trauma, which has the doctors very worried, and he lost a lot of blood here. He had multiple wounds, and damage to organs that the Doctor's have only just stabilized. He's fighting, and he's fighting hard. He hasn't woken up yet, and even if he does we don't know if he's going to be able to tell us anything. We know that he killed several men before he went down, but we don't know if it's all of them and that is why we aren't releasing anything, and Chin and I couldn't take any chances in the event that Five-O is being watched. We've got everything that we could possibly pull together from Danny's previous run ins with these people and we have cracked open his computer to see the threats that he was getting, and he was getting them way before this came to a head. Did you know about it?" she asked.

"I knew a little," Steve said, "I'd seen the threats that were made against Grace."

"We've called in every favour we could think of, but we're still waiting to see if we get any retaliation from the Jersey side. A lot of people died here Steve and we don't know if this is the end."

"They're probably waiting to see who was shot and killed. If you want to know if there is going to be retaliation, you need to release Danny's name as a survivor."

"We can't," Kono said, and in the moonlight Steve finally saw her face and the tears that had appeared and twinkled like stars on her cheeks. "He may not survive this."

"He's a fighter. He has his daughter to live for." Steve said as he tried to convince himself.

"Where is Grace?" Kono asked.

"She's in a remote location. She's safe."

"You left her?"

"I left her with my mother," Steve said as he leaned on the wall and lowered his eyes to his shaking hands. "I knew that if she needed to disappear, if Grace really was being targeted, then my mother would know how to disappear and no one would find her."

"You should go back to her." Kono said and touched his arm once more. "She needs you because you are the one that Danny put all the responsibility on. You are the one that Danny trusts, and he sent you away with the most precious thing in the world. If there is a reason for Danny to fight it's because somewhere in there he knows that Grace is safe because she's with you."

"I'll go back to her, but first I want to see Danny."

"No you don't, not like this."

"Kono, I have to," Steve stated as he grabbed the woman before him and shook her. "That's my brother. What am I going to say to the child that I left because I told her I would find her father? What I am going to say to a child who cried and cried, and I could do nothing about it? What am I going to do, if I can't tell her that I've seen him and he's still fighting? You can't keep me in the dark like this. Let me be the judge. Let me see how bad it is, and then I'll if all hope is lost."

"Okay," Kono said as she put her hands on Steve's chest and looked into his tormented eyes. "I'll take you."

5-0

Steve walked through the halls of the medical centre. At every door was a man in uniform. At every new hallway there was a check point. And beyond every check point was more silence, until finally he found Chin - hunched over in a steal chair.

"Three days, that's all you could manage?" Chin asked as he heard the footsteps only when Steve was right beside him.

"Almost four," Steve said and put a hand on Chin's shoulder. "And it was too long. Any news?"

"The swelling in his brain is going down." Chin answered.

"I want to see him."

"I knew you would."

"Why aren't you in there with him?" Steve asked. "Someone should be there when he wakes up."

"It's not that simple Steve," Chin said with a sigh as he stood, "but I'll take you to him and you can be the judge. The doctors have been waiting for you."

After the two men passed through the last of the check points they came to a nurse's station - or something that resembled a nurse's station but that was staffed by men and women in military uniform and who wore lab coats over their uniforms and scrubs.

"I'm Doctor Gilbert Mantis. You're Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I presume," the doctor stated as he reached to shake Steve's hand, but at the same time he nearly saluted.

"I am."

"You're listed as Detective Williams' next of kin."

Steve looked on in shock. "Shouldn't that be his daughter, or at least his parents?" he asked.

"They are listed as secondary, and because the child is still a minor, all responsibility, as signed by the patient, is given to you." Doctor Mantis stated.

Sadness filled Steve's eyes as the exterior of authority that he had been trying to carry with him faded away. "What should I expect, and be honest with me, Doc."

"Your friend is in isolation, under maximum security. He has round the clock care but it's hard to be optimistic. Then again, he's defying all the odds."

"He's a defiant man."

"So I have been told," Mantis nodded. "You can see him. I'll take you in, but you have to sterilized first - full scrubs, masks, gloves, everything. We can't risk any contamination with him this exposed."

"Exposed?" Steve asked in shocked.

"We had to remove part of his skull, around the head wound, to give the brain room to swell. Once the swelling goes down, and if Detective Williams makes improvements, we'll be able to close the wound, but, and this is only if we get to that, it will be a very long recovery. He may never fully recover."

"He'll recover." Steve stated defiantly.

"So many people want to believe that, and good for you for staying positive, but we may have already had our miracle. It's a miracle he's still alive."

"He'll recover." Steve stated again.

"I'm just giving it to you straight, like you asked."

"I know, but I have to go back and tell his daughter something. So I have to be optimistic."

"Or you could be realistic."

"I am being realistic. Danny will survive. He made a promise to his daughter and he never, ever, breaks his promises."

"All right, then I'll take you in to see him and you can tell him that yourself." Mantis stated and motioned to a scrub room. "I hope you're not the squeamish type."

"I'm a SEAL, I've seen the worst." Steve stated as he came out from a changing room in a pair of dark green scrubs. His hair was already covered with a surgical cap and a nurse stood by - gloved and masked - as she held the surgical gowns for the doctor and his visitor.

"Have you seen your best friend's brain before?" Mantis asked as he moved to the wash basin.

Steve stop short, the hot water running over his hands as images of horrific massacres flashed before his eyes. He'd seen a lot in battle. Things that had made grown men - trained men - weep. "I've seen a human brain before, but lucky not behind the face of one of my friends."

"Well, you're going to see Danny's," Doctor Mantis stated as he was placed in his surgical ground and gloves were put on his hands by another nurse.

The same process was repeated on Steve, until all that was visible were his eyes, and then the doctor led him into the room.

Steve stopped short as he followed the doctor and stared. It was Danny in the bed, Steve knew it was, but to a stranger it would have been hard to tell. Tubes and wires came out of Danny's mouth and nose. His face was bruised and swollen. He was so still, but his chest rose and fell. The sound of machines buzzed and hummed, and yes, his brain was exposed.

"You can come closer." Mantis stated from the other side of the bed as he stood nearest to the machinery. "This is monitoring brain functions. We know something is happening, as you can see, because there are reactions. He knows you're here. He can probably hear us. You can touch him, if you want, and you can talk to him all you like, but the only reaction you'll get is from the machine. I'll leave you alone, if you like."

"Please," Steve said as he stepped to the side of the bed and took Danny's injured hand.

Once the doctor was gone, Steve turned his attention to the computer monitor and watched as the waves move and changed as they rolled across the screen.

"I know what you're thinking." Steve said softly - almost a whisper. "Grace is safe. She's with my mom. They are hiding and you know if there is one woman in the world that can disappear, it's Doris. I came to check on you, but I'm going back to them and I will protect Grace. I will. Forever, if I have to. She'll be safe. But I had to know how bad it was. And it's bad Danny, I'm not going to lie or sugar coat it, it's really bad. But you're the strongest, most determined, man I know, so I know you'll beat this. So what, you have a hole in your head. The doc fixed all your other organs all up nice. He can fix this too. You might have to adopt a new hair style when it grows back, but it will grow back. You have so much to live for Danny. You're a warrior. You have to live. You promised Grace and I'm going to go back and tell her you're still alive and fighting, so you have to fight. I don't want you to worry, and I know that's completely the wrong thing to say to you because you are a worrier, but I've got this. I'm nothing compared to you, and I don't know how to be a dad, but I will take care of Grace to the best of my ability. She's my everything right now. Nothing else, except your recover, matters to me. I promise, I'll take good carry of her and I'll return her to you safe and sound. You just gotta fight."

In that moment there was a pressure on Steve's hand. It was slight, and it was weak, but it was there. He had felt it.

"You can hear me can't you? You just squeezed my hand." Steve said out loud. Then the pressure, however slight, returned again.

Steve couldn't help himself as the tears welled up in his eyes. "You're going to be okay, Danny. You're gonna make it! Just keep on fighting."

The pressure happened again, this time stronger, and Steve was sure he's seen movement in Danny's fingers.

"Just calm down, Danno, don't get all excited on me. Baby steps. I know you can hear me, and anyone who doubts it when I tell them you're going to be fine, well they can all go jump in a volcano, because I know you. You're gonna be fine. Don't worry, we've got everything under control, and you took out most of the hostiles on your own, so good shooting partner."

Steve knew, just by looking at Danny's still face that there was an eye roll in there, or an exasperated sigh. The signs were all there. His friend was still there. And no matter what anyone said, Detective Danny Williams would be just fine.


	8. Take One For The Team

**A/N: Kylen gave me this prompt like months ago, but I've just been too busy…then this week at like midnight after having being awake for something like twenty hours or so, I came up with this. **

**Hope you like the lightheartedness of this one over all the angst of the previous two prompts.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Danny and Steve are being forced to sit through an evening of stuffy, traditional entertainment because the governor wants their eyes on whatever is going on there. You can decide if things go to hell or not.**_

Take One For The Team

Danny sat in the back corner of the ballroom, his feet up on a chair, his bow tie untied and his glass half empty - his mood was just as pessimistic.

"You could back me up." Came Steve's voice in Danny's ear over the radio.

"For what?" Danny asked as he finished the last of his beer and turned his attention toward the bar - which happened to be on the other side of the ball room - and decided it wasn't worth getting up again to get another drink. "Nothing is happening tonight. The Governor probably made up that threat just so that we would show up to shake babies and kiss hands."

Steve chuckled.

"That would be so much more funny if I was drunker, but because I'm on duty..."

"And the bar is way over here."

"It's so far away. Be a pal and bring your partner another beer, or twelve, or shots! Steve lets do shots. That would liven up this boring party!"

"We can't do shots," Steve said but he too sighed unhappily.

"You're as bored as I am, I can tell, and the ballroom is starting to empty. Do we really have to stay until this party is over or can we go for burgers and get out of these penguin suits? I can't believe I'm in a full tux – honestly. Who's idea was this in the first place, because whoever it was is fired, and, or, not getting reelected."

"Oh calm down. One, it wasn't my idea so stop your wining. Two, it's our job to do whatever the Governor says, and just because it's been a relatively calm night, doesn't mean the threat wasn't real. So we have to stay until the party is over and we have to leave with the Governor."

"You know, we're just glorified security guards. That's really all we're here to be."

"Like the Secret Service. It's all good."

"No, he's not important enough to have a Secret Service, and we don't like him that much."

"You're right, I'll agree to that, but he's our boss so we're here." Steve stated, placed another glass before Danny and sat down at the table with his partner. "Perimeter is secure."

"Of course it is," Danny stated and sighed. "We're in a windowless, door less, box of a room that is getting way too hot and starting to smell like sweaty people. It's time to end this charade and go home!"

"Oh just drink your beer."

Danny rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Twelve minutes later, after a mass exodus, Governor Sam Denning made his way toward the back of the ballroom where he saw Danny and Steve. Danny was on the phone - looking busy, but in reality he was saying goodnight to Grace - and Steve stood in the corner, his hands in his pockets as he watched the last of the guests make their way out of the one set of doors. The band had stopped playing an hour ago and they had left way before the last of the stragglers.

"All right, gentlemen, that was a job well done." Sam said as he came to the table. "You can go now."

"Awesome!" Danny stated as he jumped up. "Great party Governor!" He added sarcastically and Steve shot him glare.

"I think it would be best if we made sure you made it to your car, and then we'll have done everything in our power to make sure that the party went off without a hitch."

"My security guys have the car right out front." Denning stated.

"All right, let's go then." Danny said and motioned for the door with more enthusiasm then he'd had all night.

"I wanted to let you both know that you made quite the impression on my guests. I would say they approve of the task-force, and if the people approve that means more funding for you."

"I knew that's what this was about," Danny whispered as he elbowed Steve.

"I'm glad to hear it, Governor. We just want to do our jobs to the best of our ability." Steve said and then glared at his partner again.

"More funding will mean better equipment so that you can keep up the good work." Denning said with a smile as his men stood around outside - looking every bit the part of the Secret Service - while the limousine driver came around from the driver side and opened the door for the Governor.

"Well, gentlemen, I thank you again." Sam stated with half his body in the car but he had paused momentarily.

"Steve gun!" Danny yelled as he drew his weapon and the driver jumped and fumbled with the weapon he'd slipped out of his waist band.

Steve dove forward - tackling the Governor into the car and putting himself between Denning and the shooter while Danny held the man at gun point and shouted orders while he took the weapon away and handcuffed the man.

Within moments the situation was under control, HPD were on the scene and the driver was taken into custody. One of the security men climbed into the limousine and drove off in the convoy with the Governor while Danny and Steve were left on the curb.

"I guess the threat was real," Danny said with a sigh.

"It's a good thing we were here."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"We'll have to go to _all_ the Governor's parties." Steve said and this time he looked as unenthusiastic as Danny felt.

"We're screwed."

"I think it's time for those shot."


	9. Kono's Wrath Part Two

**A/N: Hey everyone. I've had this prompt for a very long time – well not really that long but still long-ish – and I could never figure out what I wanted to do with it until I saw the most resent episode of Five-O. For a while now I've been wondering why Kono gets left out so often. It's like she has this small-ish roll, like they throw her in there when they think she could shoot a guy or be BAMF but after that it's like "Where has Kono gone?" It kinda drives me crazy and so this is my way of getting to that point, also they alluded to Kono being the computer savvy person so I had to write this from her perspective.**

**Well I hope you like it!**

_**Someone reprogramming everyone's computer to play music they hate the most.**_

Kono's Wrath Part Two - or - Gotta Love Technology

Kono sat pleasantly in the silence of her office. It was nice to be able to just sit down for a moment and not have to deal with the frustrations that had plagued her all day long - mostly from the men she worked with.

The three men of her team had run off to do whatever it was that they did in their testosterone fuelled excitement and had left her to _man_ the computers - again.

Without giving her any particulars into what she was going to assume was a case, Kono did as she was told and waited. Waited for almost an hour for news as to what was going on, but nothing happened until finally Steve called, said things had gone smoother than anticipated and that he and the guys were going to head over to Kamekona's for lunch if she wanted to join them - then he hung up.

A little aggravated by the continued lack of information and the assumption that perhaps she would have enjoyed a heads up on anything that Five-O had planned, Kono packed up her things and headed out to the shrimp truck, only to get stuck with the bill when Steve got a call from the governor and he and Danny took off leaving Chin and Kono alone.

"I'm getting really tired of this," Kono stated unhappily as she handed Kamekona her money.

"Of what?" Chin asked as they waited for Steve's and Danny's lunch to be packed up.

"This being left to pretend I can read minds and pay bills." Kono grumbled. "This being neglected and left behind like I'm not as capable as every god damn man on this team."

"Well, that's usually what it's like for a rookie - male or female. You should be happy that you've skipped most of the hazing because you've already risen through the ranks to Five-O."

Kono looked at her cousin disapprovingly.

"So should we head back to the office to be ready for when Steve and Danny show up with a new case?" Chin asked seeing that he'd said something that had aggravated his cousin even further.

"Yeah, I guess." Kono answered with a sigh.

"Good, because the guys have ditched me," Chin half laugh half grumbled. "We all left in Danny's car and now I'm without wheels, so I need a ride back to the office."

"Of course you do." Kono sighed. "What was so important about this morning?" Kono asked as she got up and Kamekona came over to hand over the wrapped left-overs.

"It was a wild goose chase," Chin stated, "nothing really even worth Five-Os attention. Steve had been bored and listening to the police scanner and caught a car chase in progress, so he decided we should head out."

"That's it?" Kono asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, and we didn't even make it in time to get involved with the chase. But I'm sure whatever the governor has called them away for will be worth our while." Chin said optimistically seeing that Kono was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Sure," Kono said with a shrug as they reached the car and she climbed in.

The car ride was pleasant enough and when they arrived at the office the cousins had made their way into their HQ. They separated momentarily as Kono moved to put the left-overs in the refrigerator and Chin woke up the smart system.

As Kono returned to the bullpen she saw Chin hang up his phone and turn toward the door.

"Gotta run Cuz!" He stated and fled.

"What is going on?" Kono called after him.

Chin shrugged and rushed out.

"Really? Again?" Kono asked angrily as she stood alone in the middle of the bullpen. "This had better be life or death, or I swear to God..." She threatened and looked down at the smart table. "I'll show them what it means to leave me out of the loop." She stated to the system and began typing at a rather impressive pace.

Later that afternoon the three men returned together looking rather proud of themselves and boasted to one another. Kono mocked being on the phone as to not deal with them, or the fact that she was still angry about being left behind while the senior most officers carried on together.

Then suddenly and without warning the office filled with the most twangy, annoying country music, startling the men as they tried desperately to get the smart system to shut down.

"Kono someone has hacked out system!" Danny stated as he peeked into her office. "Could you come and help?" he asked.

"I'm on the phone with the coroner's office. I'm sure you guys can find the shut off." Kono stated and waved Danny away.

Another long moment passed and the music continued to play on loop - over and over again. The more the men tried to break the program that was playing the music the louder it got until all of the offices, all of the tablets and even their phones were playing the horrible music - all out of time with each other making it even more annoying.

"Kono, please, we need your help!" Steve stated as he rushed into her office and found it pleasantly quiet. "How come you're not affected by this?"

Kono shrugged - pointed at the phone receiver she still held to her ear and waved Steve away. As soon as Steve had left her office, Kono giggled to herself and dial a familiar number into her phone to end her charade - an actually to seem busy.

Lastly Chin walked into her office and stood before her desk just staring.

"Hey Max, I have to let you go. It seems that there really is something wrong here and I have to save the day." Kono stated into the phone and then hung up. "Yes Chin, what can I do for you?" She asked primly and properly as she folded her hands on her desktop and sat up a little straighter.

"What did you do?" Chin asked and there was displeasure in his tone.

"I think the better question would be; what did _you_ do?" Kono retorted.

Chin sighed.

Kono stood from her place at her desk, walked out into the bullpen where Steve and Danny stood by the smart table - their hands over their ears as the songs had reach an unbearable volume. She knelt down beside the table, reached for the power cable that was connected to the floor jack and unplugged the system all together. The music stopped from all devices and silence returned to the bullpen.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Danny asked Steve angrily.

"Because Kono is our tech wizard!" Steve retorted.

Kono shook her head and silently moved back to her office as she heard her phone actually ringing for real. "I wouldn't plug that back in if I were you." She stated and slammed her door.

"What is wrong with her?" Steve asked as he looked at Chin.

"She's angry because we take advantage of her and neglect her on occasion, and then we rely on her for so much because clearly she has some specialties that we do not." Chin explained.

"So she is the one that hacked our system and programmed in that song?" Danny asked.

"She didn't hack it, she programmed it." Steve stated. "It's different if it was never hacked in the first place."

"And now it has a fail safe so that none of us can use it, or any of our technology without Kono's permission." Chin sighed as he tried to access the cloud server from his tablet and it started playing the song again.

Kono heard the music start, walked out of her office again, grabbed the tablet out of Chin's hand and silenced it before she handed it back to him, turned on her heals and marched back to her office.

"We really pissed her off today..." Steve sighed.

"What should we do to fix it?" Danny asked as he turned to Chin.

"Well, first I'd say you should dish out some money for lunch because you two left without paying and Kono had to foot that bill."

"You didn't pay either Chin!" Kono stated angrily as she walked out of her office and up to the smart table. She plugged it back in. The music erupted from it again and with a few key strokes it stopped.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"That's not important," Kono stated. "What is important however is that Duke Lukela just called me with a head up. Sang Min was spotted up the North Shore," She explained as she moved images around that had only just arrived.

"That's him all right," Steve stated.

"With a new Do," Danny said with an approving nod.

"So, Duke wants to know if you want to pursue this case," Kono said with her hands on her hips.

"He's our guy." Steve answered.

"All right, then you and Danny head up to the North Shore while Chin heads over to see Max and the body that Duke believes is connected with Sang Min," Kono ordered.

"Want to come along Cuz?" Chin asked - having learned his lesson for the day.

"No thank you," Kono said pleasantly. "I'm going to stay behind and reprogram the system, but I would like my money before you go." She stated and held out her hand.

The three men stared at her.

"If you don't pay me, I'll program all three of your phones to ring at the worst times. Say three in the morning, four-thirteen in the morning, and five-fifty-five - not telling you which one. And, if that didn't sound fun enough, I'll disable your do-not-disturb function so that it will ring no matter what, and it wont stop ringing - not until it is in my hands."

The three men pulled out their wallets and handed Kono her reimbursement.

"Thank you." She said curtly and turned her attention to the smart system. "Now get moving. I'd like some peace and quiet."


	10. A Team Divided

**A/N: Well here we have a new prompt! I know it's taken a long time to update these but, as some of you may all ready know, I have a bunch of other writing that I am working on, and Kylen gets very busy. But do not fear - these may come at infrequent intervals, but I plan to carry on with them. I hope you like this silly little story. Thank you to everyone who follows and had favourite-ed this prompt set. I am so grateful for all the wonderful feedback you guys send. Thank you so much.**

_**Steve and/or Danno with food poisoning and trying to stick out the day at the office.**_

A Team Divided

Danny sat with his head pressed firmly against his arms. The room was spinning. He was nauseated, and it wouldn't pass, and he had to get back to work - back to the huge case that was crumbling around them with every passing moment.

Lunch had seemed like a good idea - at the time - but that had gone south very quickly and not just for Danny. From across the hall, Danny could see Steve in his own office, his arm dangling off the couch in the corner as he laid face down on the couch with the lights off.

It was definitely something they had eaten.

Chin and Kono walked back in together after having spent the whole morning at the crime scene. They'd uncovered a lead early on and Steve and Danny took it and ran - literally. Steve had chased a guy on foot, over three roof tops while Danny tried to keep up in the car. Finally the fleeing fugitive climbed up a tree and surprisingly Steve had a chainsaw in the trunk of the Camaro that he threatened to cut the tree down with - while the fugitive was still up there.

When the excitement of the morning had ended, and while heading out to lunch with Kono and Chin on speaker from the crime scene, Danny cursed out Steve while Steve recounted all the events.

"We're not going to make it out to lunch," Kono had said with a sigh, "Charlie just uncovered a secret passage under the house and we're going in."

"We'll question the suspect, as soon as we've eaten and let him stew..." Steve explained.

"Stew sounds better than your idea," Danny grumbled at Steve's side as it was a rainy, damp sort of day.

"Hey, Kamekona is quick, and with your new, Grace induced, dietary restrained, he's got exactly what will make you and your little girl happy. So as soon as we've eaten we'll head back and interrogate our suspect." Steve stated and silenced his partner.

Kamekona's had been a bad idea - or rather the tofu shrimp had been a bad idea - because as odd as it had tasted at the time, it all came back up in the middle of their interrogation. First from Steve - which made Danny feel slightly better - but soon Danny was rushing out of the interrogation room as well.

The case went south from there - at least for Danny and Steve.

A frantic call from a couple of the HPD guards to tell Kono that Steve and Danny had been poisoned was the first warning sign - news spread quickly from within the force. The news through Kono and Chin into a bit of a panic, but a quick call from Danny, whose symptoms seems to be slightly less than Steve, put Kono and Chin at east. Danny's symptoms were less mainly because after Danny voiced his opinion as to how strange the tofu tasted, he stopped eating and Steve finished what Danny had not.

The rain started shortly after that, again, and had persisted until Kono and Chin returned.

"Kamekona said you aren't the only ones to get sick," Kono stated as she walked into Danny's office and sat down in front of his desk.

Chin had gone to check on Steve.

"A couple of your fans heard Steve order the tofu, and because it was Steve they thought they should try it too." Kono explained as Danny looked up at her and then lowered his head back to his arms. "You'll be pleased to know that Kamekona has decided to pull the tofu shrimp all together. It's no longer on the menu."

"No one will ever eat it if they find out that Kamekona poisoned Five-O." Danny stated with a sigh and tried to straighten himself out. "Is there anything I can do to help with the case - anything that doesn't require me moving too far from my desk?"

"Why didn't you just go home?" Kono asked with half a laugh.

"Someone's got to make sure McGarrett isn't dying over there." Danny retorted. "Plus, we're in the middle of a case."

"Chin and I broke the case. It's over." Kono said with a shrug and a wave of her hand.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, once we headed down into the secret passage under the house of our suspect, we found all of the equipment he was using to produce the counterfeit money, as well as his contacts and the missing printing plates. Case closed."

"So what, you came back here to gloat?" Danny grumbled.

"No, we came back here to close the case, finish paper work, and to make sure you two went home." Kono stated and folded her arms over her chest. "You're of no use to us in this state." she added.

A crashing noise made both of them jump as they rushed for Danny's door - Danny slightly slower than Kono.

Out in the office Steve had leaned a little too heavily on a chair and sent it crashing into a side table and the back wall. Steve was on the floor and Chin stood not to far away trying not to laugh out loud - he was failing.

"See, you two are of absolutely no use to us here." Kono stated as Danny leaned against the door jam but managed to keep himself upright. "You need to drink a lot of water, flush your systems out and sleep to let the sickness pass."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Steve asked as he managed to sit up and with a hand from Chin, he stood up as well.

"We would most certainly get into an accident if we tried to drive ourselves home." Danny added. "There was no getting into the Camaro once the vomiting started."

"I'll call you a cab," Kono stated with a shake of her head as she retreated toward her office.

"All of our vehicles are here, why would we need a cab?" Steve asked as he finally found his footing and moved to sit down again.

"You're not getting into my vehicle with food poisoning!" Kono stated almost indignantly.

Chin shook his head, "I'll drive you in your vehicle but you're not getting into mine, and I'm not cleaning up after you either!"

"Don't call a cab," Danny said with a sigh, "call Duke and see if he can get one of his officers to drive us home. It will be cheaper."

"Chin and I will follow with your vehicles later on." Kono said with a nod and Chin followed her.

"Never again," Steve said with a sigh as he hung his head between his legs.

"This is _all_ your fault." Danny stated and turned back to his office.

"That's just cruel!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me. I wanted stew. You had to push Kamekona's. Now you are sick and so am I. This is all your fault."

"At least the case is solved."

"No thanks to you, Steve."

"Hey, I didn't see you chasing down the perp!"

"I was in the pursuit! I kept up with you and if I hadn't been right on your heals, you would have never had access to the chainsaw that was in the trunk of _my_ car!" Danny huffed.

"Would you two just stop," Kono stated as she came out of her office once more. "Duke is on his way to pick the both of you up. Chin and I have work to do on our case, that we broke, and we have to question our suspect because you two couldn't even get through that. Need I remind you that Chin and I identified the perp that you two chased down, and then finished the case too?" she scolded and then disappeared into her office again.

"Sometimes she makes me feel like I'm old and completely washed up." Steve sighed as he rubbed at his aching head.

"On the bright side, at least you know that you've taught her everything you know and that you can count on her to get the job done when you're sick and useless." Danny said from the door of his office once again as he came out and sat with Steve to wait for their escort.

"At least the team is in good hands." Steve said with a nod - which hurt more than he'd anticipated - as Duke walked in.

"You two look like death warmed over," Duke stated as he laid eyes on Danny and Steve. "If either of you puke in my cruiser, I'm billing the clean-up to Five-O."

"Fair enough," Steve said as he tried to stand, steadied himself on the smart table, and wavered before sitting down again. "Danny, help me."

"I can hardly move myself!" Danny grumbled.

"You're better off than I am. Help me out to the car."

"Who knew that a little fake shrimp could effectively neutralize half of Five-O," Duke stated with a laugh as he reached out and help Steve to steady himself.

"Don't tell anyone about this. If it get's out to our enemies, we could be in big trouble." Steve said as he leaned on Duke and Danny followed slowly.

"Sorry to be the barer of bad news, Commander, but the whole department knows that you've got food poisoning. There is no stopping the tsunami size waves of rumours that are already spreading." Duke laughed. "Lucky for you, everyone knows Kono and Chin can cover all the bases while you recuperate."

"See Danny, I told you I'd chosen all the right people for the job."

Danny sighed and shook his head, "I never doubted you."

End


End file.
